coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8862 (18th March 2016)
Plot Sally and Norris await the election results. Norris is hurt when Rita admits she voted for Sally. Jason is astonished to find Eileen has slept with Phelan. Aidan persuades Billy and Eva to wait until the money from the O'Driscoll order is in Underworld's account before going in to rescue Marta. He's anxious about putting people's livelihoods at risk. Kevin is friendly to Anna at the cafe. Billy and Eva stake out the O'Driscolls' house and watch them leave. Phelan starts spreading it around that he and Anna had an affair. The bank is slow to process the O'Driscolls' payment. They assure Aidan that the money has been transferred and offer Underworld a rolling contract for six months. Billy and Eva get tired of waiting and break into the house. Eva leaves her phone in the car. Kylie finds Sadie Smith's scarf in the lost property box at the salon and goes to return it to Freddie. She's worried about him as Sadie's funeral takes place today. Jason tells Kevin about Anna and Phelan's "affair". He is shocked. The O'Driscolls' money arrives in the factory's account but Johnny finds out that the exhibition has been cancelled as the venue is flooded. Aidan tries in vain to reach Eva to warn her. At the O'Driscolls', Eva and Billy confirm that Marta is locked in a bedroom. Terrified of her captors, she pleads with them to leave. Sally wins the vote and is elected councillor. She gloats about her victory to Norris. Rita is impressed when he doesn't rise to it. Kylie sees Freddie slumped in a chair in his living room next to a bottle of whisky and a bottle of pills. Billy locates the key to Marta's room and opens the door. Kevin asks Anna if she had an affair with Phelan. Marta agrees to go with Eva and Billy but while they're upstairs Richie and Julia arrive home... Cast Regular cast *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths Guest cast *Richie O'Driscoll - James Midgley *Julia O'Driscoll - Malgorzata Klara *Marta Zarek - Edyta Budnik Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *O'Driscolls' house - Exterior, kitchen, landing and Marta's room *Freddie Smith's house - Living room and exterior Notes *The salon customer Mrs Glover is not credited, despite having a line of dialogue. *Location recording for Freddie Smith's house took place at Hampden Grove in Eccles. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aidan implores Eva and Billy to wait until the O'Driscolls have paid their invoice before going in to save Marta; Jason is stunned to discover Phelan stayed the night with Eileen; and Kylie is shocked to see Freddie slumped over a bottle of whisky and a bottle of pills. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,200,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2016 episodes